


Voices Carry

by Fruipit



Series: Fractal The Futureverse [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Missionary Position, Prom, Sexual exploration, aimee mann references, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruipit/pseuds/Fruipit
Summary: It's been six months since Tori swooped in and turned Elsa's life upside down. Six months since she's been gone, too, leaving Elsa alone to figure out who she is and what she really wants.A night of dancing and a surprise opportunity gives Elsa the chance to reflect on her relationship with Kristoff, and what the answers to those questions might be.
Relationships: Elsa/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Fractal The Futureverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1179275
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Voices Carry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is not _Fractal the Future_ , but be sure that part III is definitely going to be released this year!
> 
> Huge shoutout to Jessex, who was a creative consultant and beta-reader for this little interlude :) And to Prince, who created the picture of Kristoff for us! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Her mother had been so excited when Kristoff had asked. It was only the prom, but here was Elsa Baines, finally going on a date with a boy. To _prom_. She'd gone dress shopping and he'd rented a tux and had a corsage and everything. Everything her mother had wanted; for Elsa, there was still something missing. Something she doubted she'd find.

There were many photos taken, some much closer to the tall blond boy than others. His hands hovered at the small of her back and they'd both smiled at the glassy lens, even if Elsa's heart wasn't quite as into it as she'd hoped.

As she knew Kristoff's was. But he understood.

"Now, I want my daughter home safe, y'hear me?" Mr Baines said as they were leaving. "No funny business."

"Oh no, sir. Not at all." Kristoff's words were said in a fearful rush, and Elsa barely suppressed a scoff. Her parents really had no idea; she'd done far worse things with a girl than she'd ever really considered doing with a boy.

Well… that wasn't strictly true. Not anymore. 

"Dad, stop," she said. "Anyway, I'm going over to Ariel's afterwards. Her sister has her own party and she wants someone to look after Ashley."

Her father gave a grunt, moving on towards the kitchen. She rolled her eyes; it was time to leave, anyway. Kristoff was driving; he opened the door for her, helping her into the car like it was 1955 and chivalry wasn't dead. Her mother cooed.

"Have a good night sweetie! I'll pick you up from Ariel's tomorrow afternoon!"

"Oh- um, it's okay. I think Adina is going to drop me off. Ariel wants to see that new flick with Matthew Broderick in it? So we're not sure what time we'll finish."

"Well, if you're sure…"

She was very sure. Then they were off, heading towards the school hall.

There was silence for a few moments as Kristoff pulled out of the driveway. The house was far behind them when he gave a small cough.

"You… look amazing," he said, sincerity lacing his tone. Elsa bit her lip and looked down. She'd let her mother pick her dress this time, a gaudy thing that she'd never willingly wear.

It did hide the neon pink heels she was wearing beneath it; a colour that absolutely would not go with any normal outfit but Elsa loved anyway. They were the perfect fit.

"Thank you," she said. "You uh… I don't think I've ever seen you wear a suit before."

Kristoff indicated left, turning to look at Elsa briefly. There was a smile on his face, and he gave a self-deprecating shrug. "It's a special occasion. I get to take the most gorgeous woman to prom: I figured that I better try and scrub up really well so no one thinks she's taking a grungy slob."

If he'd said it to get her to smile, it worked. Biting her lip for a moment, she reached out a hand to pat his. Wanted to hold his, too, but part of her was keeping her back. She knew which part, too, and hated it.

Tori was gone. Had been for about half a year. It wasn't fair of her to keep that fire burning when she had someone as amazing as Kristoff at her side. But it wasn't so easy as that. At least Kristoff understood that much.

There was an awful sense of déjà vu as they arrived at the parking lot. This time, though, Elsa knew there was nothing to fear. And that wasn't really fair to her past self, either, but at least this time she could leave the car without breaking down, having an anxiety attack. She could loop her arm through Kristoff's and walk into the dance, head held high because she knew that no one was going to call her a dyke now, even though reality wasn't so clear-cut as that.

But the only person there whose opinion she cared about didn't judge her. Had never judged her. So, turning to Kristoff, she nodded towards the dance floor.

"Shall we?"

* * *

The dance was a success, thanks to booking a local band that played songs the kids actually wanted to hear. There were a few slow numbers, but the majority were new-wave synth pop that everyone seemed to love no matter if it were actually good or not. No fewer than three Cyndi Lauper songs played in the half-hour since they'd arrived – and almost as much Bryan Adams.

After that, it was time for a food break. Elsa needed to find her friends, because girls and prom, and Kristoff offered to accompany her. Not because he didn't have his own friends, but just because that was the kind of guy he was.

Jasmine was still on the dance floor when Elsa found her, quite clearly enjoying her time with Al. Elsa knew that Jazz's dad was quite strict, and wasn't keen on Al – she'd complained about it enough. Elsa just grinned at how openly affectionate they were being; may as well, seeing as they couldn't have done it anywhere near her family.

"Elsa! Finally!" She turned in the direction of the voice, not even surprised to see Ariel approaching on Eric's arm. She always seemed to seek her out first. "I thought you'd totally ditched me."

"Never!" she laughed. "Just thought we'd get some dancing in before it got too grotty in there with all the sweat and… other things." She curled her nose up, and Ariel snorted.

"Prim princess Elsa," she teased. Elsa bit the inside of her cheek. She wasn't quite so innocent as her friends believed, and she was okay with that. So instead she just laughed along with Ariel. 

"Yep, that's me."

There was a little more conversation and banter before they were joined by Jazz – which only prompted even more teasing because both friends had witnessed just how close they were getting. The guys had wandered off to find more drinks and food, which only made it worse for poor Jazz.

"So, got a motel lined up, or is Al's car going to be big enough?" Ariel ribbed. Jazz was blushing bright red and was, tellingly, not saying a word. Elsa's heart went out to her, and so she turned to Ariel.

"Are you looking for tips, Ariel?" she asked. The redhead looked absolutely aghast. It made Jazz giggle.

Ariel gave a little sniffle, turning her head. "I am a respectable woman," she said. Elsa smirked.

"Ah, so you were hoping to _give_ some tips, then?"

Her surprised gasp was cut off by the not-unexpected return of the boys. Kristoff came to stand next to Elsa, and she had the surprising urge to pull him close. Perhaps it was a side-effect of the conversation. She didn't, because she just wasn't ready for that level of affection. At least, not in public. Not in front of her friends – as much as she loved them, she had no desire to be teased the way Jazz seemed to be.

"Hey, it's getting late. I think I saw _Weaselton_ going around trying to get them to pack up, so if you wanna dance some more, we probably don't have long."

They made their way to the dance floor, the band picking up a lively tune. Not that she could be sure, but if Elsa were to guess, she might have said that it was to drown out the sound of Weselton going around trying to cut down on the fun.

But her mind didn't stay on that for long because the sound of the music wasn't just distracting; it was more than that. 

It was familiar. 

A sudden flashback to being in this same room, in the arms of the same man, while a beautiful face sang out over the crowd. Elsa stumbled, looking up at Kristoff. His eyes immediately furrowed.

"Hey…" he started gently. "Wanna go sit for a bit?"

She nodded, unable to speak. The song kept playing, the words echoing around the hall and in her head. “ _She's got it! Yeah, baby she's got it!_ ”

Why this song? Of all the songs, why did it have to be the one that Tori had sung? 

Kristoff led her to a seat, leaving her there just long enough to get a drink of water. While she was there, though, and before he returned, another person approached.

"Hey, Els…" Ariel began. Elsa took a steadying breath, trying to drown out the music with Ariel's voice instead. It didn't help, not much. Not when her next words were something she didn't really want to hear.

"I uh… I'm gonna get a lift back with Eric. Is that… is that okay?"

Elsa just looked at her for a moment, taking stock of the other woman. Nervous, and desperate for Elsa to give a particular answer. How could she say no to that?

"S-sure, Ariel. It's no problem. I promise I won't tell Jazz."

Ariel slumped a little in relief before leaning forward to give Elsa a hug. "Oh my god, girl, thank you! You're a life saver! I uh, I'll totally make it up to you!"

And then she was gone, returning to Eric and giving Elsa far too many ideas for what she might be doing that evening that meant she had to change their plans. It was prom, after all.

It didn't take long for Kristoff to return, a plastic cup of water in hand. She took it gratefully, but with Ariel's declaration, her mind was no longer on the song just fading out. 

Biting her lip, she looked at Kristoff. He had taken a seat next to her, but wasn't watching. He was looking out over the crowd, watching his classmates – soon to be former classmates, she supposed – sway and dance to the music. The crowd was definitely smaller than it had been when they'd arrived; everyone was beginning to disperse, heading towards other parties. Or more intimate activities.

She swallowed thickly. Kristoff noticed her watching him, and turned around. "Everything okay?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Elsa swallowed quickly and nodded, unable to find her voice for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah, just… Ariel…" she sighed. "Looks like I'm not going over to Ariel's tonight."

"Oh. Did you want me to drop you home later, then?" he asked. How was he so kind? How did she almost miss the opportunity to have an amazing friendship with him – though, there was some part of her that believed that their destiny together had been predetermined. How could it not have been?

So she bit her lip and looked towards the floor. "I mean… you could," she began, "but my parents think I'm going to the Tritons'… so we don’t… _have_ to call it a night that early." 

He looked at her blankly, just for a moment, before his eyes widened. "Uh- Elsa…"

"If- if you want," she rushed. "I just… isn't it time? It's prom and we're going to college soon and it's what people do, right?"

He sat there in silence for a moment, obviously thinking. That was good. God, if she'd pitched that to literally anyone else in such a lacklustre fasion, they probably wouldn't have even let her finish her sentence before being halfway out the door.

But Kristoff wasn't like that. Finally, he turned to her. "I… this is big, right? So… screw what ‘people’ do. What do _you_ want?"

That was unexpected, even though it shouldn't have been. Elsa put her drink down and leaned over, pressing into Kristoff in a sideways hug. His arm came around her immediately, anchoring her.

"Sometimes I feel… like I owe it to you. But… sometimes I feel like I owe it to me, too." Kristoff didn't say anything, and she turned her eyes to him, expression torn. "She's not coming back. And- and it's not fair on you to wait for me to… get over her."

"Elsa… this isn’t about Tori for me, rad as she was. It’s you. I'm with you for as long as you'll have me."

Oh.

He was smiling so softly, so openly. Her heart rose to her throat, and she couldn't swallow around it. And then he spoke again, voice somehow even softer, and the tenderness almost made her want to cry. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Nodding slowly, she let out a shuddering breath just before he fused their lips together, moving so slowly. They'd kissed before, but not like this; a peck on the cheek or, even rarer, on the lips. Never had he lifted a hand to cup her jaw, working his lips against hers.

They were so soft. _He_ was so soft, drawing her deeper into the moment and away from her own treacherous thoughts. But then, it was over; they stayed close, but he didn't kiss her again. Not yet.

"If I had to wait thirty years to kiss you again, I would," he said. Elsa felt tears brim in her eyes, and he obviously saw them because his expression turned sad, and he lifted his thumb to stroke her cheek. 

"I-" she began. But, what could she actually say? "Kris, I… don't want to spend the next thirty years wondering. And I don't want you to spend the next thirty years wishing…"

"I'm in it for the long haul," he said simply. "It's only you, Elsa. Only ever will be. So… if you don't want to go back to your parents’ place tonight, I am more than happy to uh, figure out some other plans. But if there's a single part of you that doesn't want… that, then listen to it."

The tears finally fell and her eyes sought out his. Searching for some kind of answer. It wasn't going to be that easy, she knew. Everything about this whole situation wasn't fair!

"I… want to explore this with you. I want to explore you."

She could see Kristoff swallow, and could feel her own heart pick up at what she'd just agreed to. But at the same time, she did want this. Would regret not trying to make whatever it was that they had work. There was such easy friendship with him, but it was down to her own issues that they hadn't really done much more.

Tori… Tori was probably happy. Probably didn't even think of Elsa at all – after all, her uncle hadn't heard anything from her. Elsa had asked. So why should she want what she couldn't have; why should she still think of Tori when Tori wasn't here?

"Are you sure?" he asked softly; not to make her second-guess, but just because he cared about her. Wanted her to be sure that it was what she wanted.

So, she looked at him and lifted a hand to his. "I'm sure."

* * *

The drive was a little awkward. Kristoff had no experience with anything like this, he'd admitted. She shrugged and admitted to much the same. They had to stop off at a convenience store to get… supplies. Kristoff had offered to let Elsa stay in the car, but they were in this together. Why shouldn't she come in with him? It wasn't like the guy behind the counter knew who she was.

And it wasn't so hard, working up the courage to do things like this. It seemed a lifetime ago that she'd tried to be brave and be seen with a girl in public; compared to that, this was a breeze.

It seemed equal parts horribly covert – almost dirty – and _exciting_ to be sneaking towards a motel on the edge of town. She tried to focus on the second feeling. This was it. Finally getting close to another person. And while she'd never craved Kristoff the way she had Tori, the months spent together had done little to dissuade her.

Now, even some of her fantasies featured him. She wondered if he thought of her that way.

"Hey, do you ever think of me?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? I think of you all the time."

"No, I mean… when you… y'know? Do you ever think about me?"

Immediately, his face flushed bright red, and he choked on his own spit. She grinned at him, and when he turned to look at her, it only made her smile wider. He didn't answer, though, and she poked him.

"C'mon, spill, McFly."

"You don't just ask a man who he thinks about when he's doing that!" he protested. Elsa shrugged and let out a little laugh.

"Well I just did. So…?"

"Do you think of me?" he asked, obviously desperate to change the topic, turn some of that embarrassment back onto Elsa. It would have worked a few months ago, but now… It wasn't like they weren't driving to share one of the most intimate moments anyone could. May as well come out and say it.

"I mean… sometimes, yeah."

"Oh my god, I was joking. Girls don't do that!"

Some of the humour in her smile vanished, and she poked him again. "Sorry to disappoint, McFly, but whoever told you that is a liar."

She didn't say any more and he drove in silence for a while. Eyes on the road, he let out a little, "Wow… you really…?"

"Yep. She bop, he bop, and we bop; everybody does it. And now I've told you so you can tell me."

He still looked a little uncomfortable, but not so much as before. Trying to give off an air of nonchalance, he cleared his throat. "I mean… maybe? You, uh, you're really pretty…"

The compliment had a little blush rising to her skin; she could feel it crawling up her neck, sending the little hairs there alight. "Rad. What do you think about?"

"Oh no, not part of the deal," he said, a small smile appearing on his flushed face. "A man's private time is his private time." 

"Well, it's not going to be for long," Elsa laughed. His smile never faded as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah. I know."

It didn't take much longer to get to the motel. It was brightly lit, but there were only a few cars, and the vacancy sign was buzzing with moths. The woman behind the front desk gave a knowing look when Kristoff stammered through the request, handing over some cash to cover the night. And then they were making their way upstairs, hand in hand. Elsa's heart thundered in her chest; it helped to look at Kristoff, see how shaky but excited he appeared. The smile he sent her had the effect of calming her a little, but she could still see the trepidation in his eyes, too.

He was just as nervous about this as she was.

The room was fine but unimpressive; clean, and big enough with a double bed in the centre. There was a tiny bathroom towards the back wall, and an even smaller kitchenette with a sink and a kettle. The door shut behind them and they both just looked at the room for a moment. 

"I, um, just gotta… pee." Elsa didn't, but she had to escape, just for a moment. In her periphery, she could see Kristoff nod. As she walked towards the bathroom, she heard the click of the lock; no prying eyes.

God this was so different to last time. Which wasn't exactly fair, but Elsa couldn't help but think of her past forays into things like this. Well, foray. Singular. In that moment, want, or desire, or instinct, it had taken over. She didn't have a chance to overthink it, or question herself. Here, since voicing the idea to Kristoff, she'd done nothing but.

Did she really want this? Leaning on the sink, she looked at herself in the mirror. Nothing had changed; not in the car drive here, and, really, not even since the last dance she'd gone to. At least, not physically. She still had the bleach-blonde hair, permed for the occasion. Painted lips. Bringing up a hand, she tapped her cheeks gently.

And then the hand moved down, just low enough to run over her chest. As she did so, a new fear sprung up: once their bodies were fully on display, would Kristoff… like her? And would she like Kristoff?

She spent so long worrying about it that she didn't even notice the time passing until Kristoff knocked gently on the door. "Hey, Els…? Everything okay in there?"

Now or never. And she didn't want the latter. So, swallowing her trepidation, her anxiety, she unlocked the door and stepped out. 

Kristoff had loosened his tie, and he opened his arms to draw her in as soon as she came into the main room. This was good. This was nice and comfortable. Stepping forward, she came to wrap her arms around his middle, sighing deeply when he held her close. It was so easy to lean up and kiss him, and even easier to let him take control, take charge. She trusted Kristoff; trusted that no matter how much he might want something, he'd never take it without her permission. He'd never even ask for her to offer it.

But standing in the middle of a motel room making out wasn't the most comfortable, and Elsa found herself moving towards the bed. She wasn't sure if she were pulling Kristoff or if he were pushing her – it was probably a combination of the two. 

She gasped when her legs came to hit the bed, and she lost her balance for a moment. As always, Kristoff was there to steady her, support her.

"M-maybe we should sit down?" she suggested. Kristoff swallowed and nodded. He slipped his shoes off, and then bent down to help Elsa with hers.

"Pink?" he asked with a small smirk, lifting one of her feet. "I didn't expect that." 

"It's- they're not mine," she admitted as he pulled the left shoe off, moving to the right. "T-Tori left them, and I just… it seems so stupid now."

Kristoff, it seemed, disagreed. He finished taking her right shoe off before lifting the leg to place a gentle kiss on her shin. "Not stupid," he said. "You miss her. Wanted to bring part of her to the prom."

"Yeah, but this- you're not a _replacement_ for her, or a second option," she said, all in a rush. "I—"

"Hey, hey, Elsa," he interrupted gently. "I get it." When she gave him a look, he relented. "Well… I don't always get it. But I do understand that you had something really special with her. She was important to you. So I understand if you're still working through things. It's been less than a year. What kind of dweeb would I be if I set a time limit?"

She nodded, biting her lip before leaning down to take his. It wasn't the same passionate kiss from earlier that evening. It was soft and tender and barely a peck. "I just don't want you to think that I'm only with you because I can't be with her."

At that, he grinned. "I figure that there has to be something you like about me. It's my fashion sense, isn't it? I knew it."

Elsa giggled, shoving him lightly in the chest. "Goof."

"Mmm, I am," he agreed, standing up so he could slide into the bed next to Elsa. "A giant goof who really wants to kiss a gorgeous woman."

"Well, I guess we better go and find one, then."

He rolled his eyes before capturing her lips again. Every time they kissed, it got easier. Elsa's eyes slid shut, and she relaxed into the sensations of Kristoff's body against hers, not putting any significant weight on her but pressing gently all the same. With one hand he propped himself up; the other came to rest at her hip. Even through the material of her dress, it set her skin alight.

"I can't believe we're doing this," she said when the kiss broke. Both were flushed and panting, and there was a smile on Kristoff's face; she knew it was mirrored in her own expression.

"I just want to kiss you forever," Kristoff said. "Forever and ever and ever…"

"I can't make any promises about the future… but I want you to kiss me tonight. Please, Kris."

Neither were ready for much more – at least, not yet – but Kristoff slipped out of his jacket, throwing it somewhere behind him before resuming kissing Elsa. Then the tie came off, and the pins in Elsa's hair came out. Every kiss sent sparks racing along her nerves, from her lips to her fingers and toes; to her heart and her belly, and below.

But- it wasn't just her. Breaking the kiss, she met Kristoff's eyes. Was too scared to look anywhere else – and definitely not at his waist, pressing into her as it was.

"Is that-?"

Kristoff nodded. He didn't seem to be able to find his voice, which Elsa wasn't surprised about. Biting her lip, she sat up a little bit, still staring at Kristoff as she reached behind her back to tug down the zipper of her dress. He said nothing until she was pulling her arms through the sleeves. This time, for this dance and this dress, she had put a bra on. Now, she was grateful for the foresight. It meant that she didn't have to jump straight into the deep end.

And there was something so fulfilling at having Kristoff's eyes watch every motion as the top of the dress was pulled down. Just to her belly-button, but it was enough for now. 

"W-wow," Kristoff stammered. Elsa bit her lip. "Wow you are… just as beautiful as you've always been. But now I get to see even more…" 

And with that, he leaned in to kiss her again. Lips, cheeks, throat; anywhere he could reach. Elsa felt her own body responding; nipples hardening, naval clenching. Her hands reached up to blindly begin undoing the buttons on his suit shirt. One by one they came undone, baring his chest to her. She'd never been this close to a half-naked man – not outside of her own dreams and fantasies, which hadn't been all that common until recently anyway. Kristoff smiled against her skin, before it vanished as she pushed him away.

"Wha-?"

Elsa looked at him for a moment, not answering his question. Her eyes roved over his chest as she reached out to completely remove the shirt. It joined the jacket on the floor.

"I wanted to see you." 

Her reasoning was so simple that he couldn't help but laugh. "And now you have. And I've seen you. So, equal?"

But she was shaking her head. "Not quite. If… if you want to see more, I can- well. We're going to have to soon, right?"

Kristoff smiled but shook his head. "We don't have to do anything."

Elsa sighed, but it wasn't out of the same disappointment as her earlier sighs. More like a sigh of uncertainty. She wanted to get past this. Didn't want to think about anything other than this moment. It was a big step, for the both of them, and the longer it went on, the more sure Elsa was that this was exactly what she wanted.

Swallowing, she leaned closer to kiss Kristoff. Her lips slid against his easily. With her dress bunched around her waist, she felt a little restricted; but, it was no more fearsome than she'd thought. Her heart pattered in her chest, and it only grew faster as a hand wound its way around her back, holding her close.

She wanted to be close.

Her hands came up to press against Kristoff's chest, running gently over the muscle there. And all the while, they kept kissing; barely broke apart to breathe as their tongues began to push against the other. It didn't take long before she was lying down, head on the pillow as Kristoff leaned over her.

"Wait," she breathed after a few more minutes. Kristoff pulled away immediately, eyes furrowing in concern. She didn't give him a chance to ask about it, though; without offering an explanation, she stood from the bed. 

The dress dropped to the floor, leaving her in only her underthings. Her hand came to wrap around her stomach, and she couldn't look in Kristoff's eyes. She could feel his on her, though; feel him drinking in every detail of her body. Was it alright? Maybe she didn’t look as appealing with the clothes off as she did with them on.

And then he stood up too, standing close as he moved to kiss her again. She took his lips gladly; it was something she was comfortable with. It was becoming more familiar, easier.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, hands coming to rest at her waist. "Did- did you want me to…?"

Looking in his eyes, Elsa swallowed and nodded. "Y-yeah. I do."

Kristoff nodded too, stepping back to give himself a little more room as he undid his belt and shucked his pants. His hands came to cover his underwear straight away, not that Elsa could blame him. This was a lot for them.

"So…"

Elsa squirmed and whispered, "Do you still have the, uh… the thing?"

Eyes widening a fraction, Kristoff bent down to pick up his pants. His wallet was in the front pocket, and in it, the little foil-sealed package. He pulled it out, but didn't open it. 

"Could we just… keep kissing for a while?"

That was a suggestion Elsa was more than happy to agree to. They returned to the bed, though Elsa was lying more side-by-side with Kristoff than beneath him. It was nicer like this. It was still hard to ignore his excitement, but if she'd had a more obvious physical sign, she had no doubt that he'd be distracted by that, too.

his time, there was something new. With less clothing in the way, it meant they suddenly had an opportunity to touch that they hadn't had before. Kristoff's hand started at her waist before beginning to pet up and down. Even her hands, resting on his chest, weren't idle. It seemed, though, that neither were really willing to go further; Kristoff didn't like pushing boundaries, she knew, and she was too nervous to do anything more.

But maybe…

"Kris," she murmured, more like a moan than anything else. She'd already done this! Why was she so timid now? So making an executive decision, her hands left his chest to move behind her own back. 

He didn't even seem to notice what she was doing, not at first. And then he couldn't help but see because she was twisting and adjusting to pull her bra off. The expression he gave was so achingly familiar, and sent a thrill up her spine because while she knew she was pretty, and she knew Kristoff was interested, she'd only ever done this sort of thing once before and that was under very different circumstances.

He let out a little noise that could have been a whimper. Elsa giggled. "Is this… okay?" she asked. He nodded, eyes drawn to her chest. No matter how much he seemed to try and tear his eyes away, he didn't seem to be able to.

"I've never-" he started, but he didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to. But despite having her breasts on display, and despite her expectations, he still didn't make any move to reach up and touch her. His underwear twitched from the corner of her eye; he was definitely having a reaction.

"You can touch if you want."

This time, his eyes did manage to reach hers. He kept looking at her even as his hand moved up to gently cup, and then palm, her soft flesh.

"It's so soft!" he said, awe lacing his tone. It made Elsa want to laugh again – not at him, but rather, his reaction.

Then she reached up to loop her arms around him, pulling him close and trapping his hand between them. He squeaked, but she covered that with a kiss. She could feel his hand still exploring, moving a thumb to swipe at her nipple. Now that his hand, warm and gentle, was purposely touching, she could feel that part of her body waking up again.

Along with others. It probably wouldn't take long to finish if she let her hand snake down, brought herself to completion right now. But that wasn't what they were here to do, so even while kissing him, she let her own hand begin to wind its way down his body. He still had his underwear on, but it really didn't cover much anymore.

The sound he made when she ran her hand over him, fingertips pressing into the cotton of his underwear, was the most obscene sound he'd ever made. He broke the kiss, hips pressing into her momentarily. Elsa just looked at him, eyes wide in surprise that a small, simple action could have such an effect.

But then he moved so he could return the gesture, his free hand moving down. It was easy to see how he'd been overcome when her own hips spasmed and she let out a small, strangled noise of surprise. Kristoff smiled against her, and did it again.

"You are… so beautiful, Elsa," he said softly, fingertips drawing lazy lines on her panties, applying barely any pressure at all. The hand at her breast moved around so it could rest on her back, holding her closer to him. "I still can't believe…" he broke off with a little chuckle. There was so much going on, from his hands to his voice to the way his erection pressed against the outside of her thigh.

"Can't- can't believe what?" she asked. She'd rather be kissing him, since it provided a better distraction, but now she was curious.

Kristoff shrugged. "I can't believe the most beautiful girl in Dell Valley is hanging around a dweeb like me," he grinned. Elsa smiled back, her hand creeping southward again.

"You're not so bad looking yourself, McFly," she teased, hand finally making contact with him through the fabric. It had a side-effect that she did not expect, though; as soon as she touched him, he jerked with a gasp. The hand that had been wandering, touching her through her own panties, became tense, applying a pressure far greater than he'd ever done before.

Elsa was helpless to contain the moan that burst from her lips, head thrown back and nipples standing at attention. Kristoff froze for a moment, just watching her. And then, he did it again.

God. How was this inexperienced boy so good? His lips trailed hot lines along her throat, and she could feel herself pressing into him. Without thinking, she threw a leg around his waist; something, _anything_ to anchor herself as he pressed into her, again and again. He hadn't even properly touched her yet, and she was already reacting like this.

"P-please, Kris…" she managed to gasp out. Her hands had returned to his hair, threading through the blond locks, and she was desperate for something more. Something closer. God, he had to feel how wet she was, didn't he? It had to be obvious how turned on she was. But it wasn't enough. "Kris!"

He leaned up to kiss her properly, and she opened her mouth to accept him. His hand moved away, just for a moment before it was back, rubbing gently at her stomach before heading south. And this time, it wasn't to touch her _above_ her panties.

She let out a shuddering gasp the same time he did, just as his fingers began to explore the curls below her waist. No one had ever been this close before, and yet she still felt like it wasn't close enough.

"Oh my God, Elsa," Kristoff murmured.

"Is- is it okay?" she asked softly, when she could. When the sensation of him sliding against her felt like something she could actually handle. She didn't mean to sound so nervous; a combination of the arousal and fear of their first foray into something strange and new.

"It's… wow. You're so _soft_. Can I just…?"

He didn't finish his question, which was probably for the best because as his fingers explored – large, larger than her own, and slightly calloused (as though that didn't make it better) – Elsa found herself increasingly less capable of rational thought. Her legs fell open a little wider, and Kristoff didn't kiss her, too caught up in his wanderings. She didn't even realise he'd asked a question until he had paused, and asked again.

"Can I see you?" His hand retreated, giving her a chance to answer, and yet she found that she couldn't. Not verbally. Biting her lip, she nodded. Kristoff removed his hand as her own reached for her waistband.

She was ready for this. Never before had she been so certain that her own fingers would not slake the need that surged through her. Tori had taught her much, but with this, she was lost and could only hope they could find their way together.

But that was okay, too, because Kristoff was new to this as well. Her eyes slipped shut as Kristoff dragged her panties down, unwilling or unable to look at him. It was too much; too open and too bare to him. Too intimate and vulnerable. Her hands clenched on the bed, next to her hips, and she could hear Kristoff's wonderment.

"Ohh… Elsa…" he said, very, very gently. She still couldn't look at him, but luckily he didn’t need her to in order for his lips to meet her wetness.

That was almost too much for Elsa to bear. Her legs slung around the back of his neck almost instinctively, and her eyes squeezed as she weathered the intensity of that single, simple contact. How much more intense would it be if he started in on her as she had done to Tori? Or if he used fingers – or even… 

No. She decided not to think too deeply about their tacit end goal. She wanted to explore the moment with him, to let this entire experience wash over her.

And that was what it did. A heat surged through her in waves, emanating from her core as Kristoff continued to kiss her. Her hands remained clenched, and her eyes quickly followed suit as he delved further.

He was unpractised, and tentative, but it didn't matter. Not when he kissed her without any hesitation; not when his lips met hers with such tenderness, nor when he moaned into her skin at the flavour. Elsa's hips rolled gently, not building up to anything – yet – but instead simply enjoying the sensations.

And then he moved up, just enough to bump her clit, and she knew why Tori had reacted in such a way.

"A-ahh..." she cried, throwing an arm over her eyes. 

"Shh, Els..." he murmured into her thigh. "Didn't you know...?"

She peeked out from under her arm, eyes wide, a red flush to her cheeks. "Know what?"

He peered up at her, completely serious when he said, "Keep it down. Voices carry."

It made a crooked smile split her lips. "You're such a dork."

"Yeah, but I'm your dork."

Elsa felt her heart constrict at the soft words, and she opened her mouth to say... something. Kristoff never gave her the opportunity. His lips fell to her again, and Elsa was struck breathless. It wasn't about what he was doing, not entirely. She felt so bare before him, and it wasn't because of her nudity, because of where he was. It was because of this entire act, spent with him.

"Kris..." The single word came out breathless, and longing, and it made him pause. This next step wasn't so scary, and now all she wanted was to feel him, completely.

Truthfully, she'd wanted this for a while, but had been too scared to take that first step. Even now she held onto those fears, those anxieties and worries. Would she be enough? And would _he_? Was it wrong of her to seek out pleasure with him, a relationship, a _future_ , knowing that she could never be all his?

Perhaps time would allow her to heal and move on, but what if it didn't? What if Tori stayed with her, a phantom on the edge of her mind up until her dying breath?

"Kris..." she repeated, almost begging. He moaned into her sensitive skin, and unbidden her hips rolled up. She had to shut her eyes again, unable to weather the sensation _and_ the sight of him. That made it impossible to tell what, precisely, he was doing, and somehow that made it even better. 

His lips and tongue worked in tandem to lift her up, stoking the fire in her blood and the pressure in her belly until it reached catastrophic levels.

Until she broke.

She broke and afterward, Kristoff was there to pick up the pieces; to hold her and kiss her before finally looking at her. From between her legs, still shaking, he looked up at her, and she beckoned him close. She wanted to kiss him and be near, and find some familiar comfort. He was more than happy to follow her direction.

He tasted like her; she tasted like Tori.

"Elsa?" He even said her name with such similar tenderness as his kisses, and she had to kiss him again for that.

"Do you... I'm ready... I think..." Her own tentativeness made him smile. "Are... are you?"

"For you? Always. But, Els... are you—?"

"I'm sure, Kris. It's... you."

He kissed her that time, long and sensuous. Her mouth fit against his perfectly, the sensations were of a kinder nature than the ones she'd just been subjected to.

Now would be the time for a declaration of love, if either had the courage. If either trusted themselves enough. But even if he never said the words, Elsa knew. She new because of the way he looked at her, the way he kissed her.

It was only out of kindness he'd never said it. He didn't want to put that sort of pressure on her. And it wasn't fair, but he'd never given her the idea that he cared all that much about that.

He just wanted to be with her, in whatever capacity she let him. Sometimes that was a friend, sometimes a partner.

Tonight, it was as a lover.

"Please, Kris," she said, breaking away from the kiss so she could utter the soft words. She could feel him against her, still in his underwear, and well... that couldn't be allowed to continue. "Can- can I?" Her words were coupled with a hand, wandering well below Kristoff's belly-button and into the line of hair leading below his underwear.

"Ng..." He groaned when her fingertips touched him, soft and tentative. Elsa bit her lip and smirked. "Are- are you _sure_?" he asked. "Coz- coz I know you're not..."

The smile dropped, and this time she very deliberately gripped him. "Unless your next words were 'experienced', I don't think it needs saying," she said. She knew what he was going to say; it had been written in his eyes. She wasn't 'interested', or 'into' or something. And it wasn't wrong, but neither was it right.

Right here and now, she was _very_ interested and _very_ into what they were doing.

And then she let go of him because she kind of wanted to see him, too. "Do you... wanna take off your underwear?" she said softly. Kristoff nodded.

"If- if you're ready for that..."

Finally, the smirk was back. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were nervous, McFly." 

There was a grin that took the sting out of her words, but as always, Kristoff only further proved himself when he tilted his head.

"Aren't... aren't you?"

Instantly, Elsa's bravado – false or not – fell away. She couldn't look at him.

"Of course I am," she said earnestly. "I just... didn't want you to think I was. Or, to guess why."

"Elsa..."

She looked at him, square in the eye. Her jaw was set, hard, when she said, "I didn't want you to say my name like that. Like... like you think I don't want to be here, that I don't want to be with you."

"But if you could change one thing..."

He left the rest unsaid. It would hurt too much to hear those words, that name, spoken aloud. Elsa found she couldn't maintain eye contact, and she looked away, blinking rapidly.

"She's gone, Kris. She's gone, but you're not. You stayed here, with me. So, please, _be with me_."

She tried for a smile and mostly succeeded; so did Kristoff. And then she was leaning up to kiss him because with her own emotional turmoil, it was easy to forget that this wasn't easy for him. Despite those issues, despite _her_ issues, he still stuck with her.

Elsa wanted to see this through to the end.

This time, when her hand slipped under his briefs, he didn't pause. When the material was pushed down, he didn't waver. Neither did Elsa. Her eyes were on his face, but her attention lay elsewhere. And then, finally, he was completely bare; as naked as she.

"This is so ridiculous," she chuckled. "You've seen me, right? And I've... I mean, I've _thought_ about seeing you." The smile was still on her face when she sat up, utterly serious, and said, "I bet it's going to be shit."

"What?"

"No, seriously. Neither of us has any idea how this works, I don't know your body and you don't know mine. It's probably not going to feel as good as either of us expects. But, that's fine, right?"

Clearly not having been reassured by that proclamation, he hedged, "Right...?"

Huffing, Elsa grabbed his hands. "This is a big deal," she said, "but _this_ doesn't have to be a big deal. I just... wanna have fun with you."

And it seemed especially ridiculous that they were both naked and sitting on a bed and _not_ doing something in particular, but her words made Kristoff smile.

"Me too. So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"I mean, I'm still _totally_ down for sex," she said. Kristoff looked at her for a moment before letting out a bark of laughter.

"Can we kiss first?"

At that, Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "Always."

It didn't feel so strange, having him pressed against her. Literally. If anything... it felt _good_. He wanted her, and there was the obvious proof. She wanted him, too, but it wasn't nearly so clear. So, she used her voice, moaning into his mouth; she used her chest, pressing up and into him; she used her hips, rolling against him.

She used her words, another " _please, Kris..._ " that had him gasping for air.

"Now?"

"Now."

He pulled away, reaching for the condom. That was a learning experience, and while Elsa wouldn't classify it as 'fun', it wasn't taken as seriously as perhaps they would have, had she not paused to ask for levity. In the end, she had to help him put it on, his shaking hands a little too unsteady for such a task. It made her smile, and kiss him, and then _kiss him_ because, well, he'd done the same for her, right? It was only fair.

Not that it lasted long. Somewhere between moving her hand and sucking on him, he called for her to stop. When she looked up, he was a red mess, and her heart surged with pride that _she'd_ done that. 

And then he was pushing her down, kissing her, and she could feel his length nudging at her inner thigh.

"Gotta help me relax," she said gently against his lips. It felt strange, telling him what to do, and yet she knew it would be even stranger if she didn't; if she said nothing and let him take control in an act he seemed to know even less about than her, she would feel lost.

And if anything, he appreciated the directive. It gave him something to do that wasn't... just doing _it_. His lips pressed against hers, harder and harder, more and more desperate as the minutes passed. His tongue felt so good, brushing against her lips, exploring her mouth, that it seemed only fair to return the favour.

He seemed to appreciate that, too.

A hand moved to her chest, rubbing and tugging in an act that felt like it _should_ be painful, except it wasn't. How could it be when it was him? When it was Kristoff, bring her such pleasure? He'd never hurt her.

Elsa lost track of time as she kissed him, and as he kissed back. Her hands found their way into his hair, ensuring they remained fused at the lips. Her eyes were shut, so she couldn't see him, but she could _hear_ him, and _feel_ him.

It seemed her grinding was encouraging him to do the same, and now... she was definitely sure she knew what she wanted.

"P-please, Kris," she said, once they broke apart for a breath. "I'm ready."

He blinked at her for a moment. "Are- are you sure?"

Elsa nodded. She'd never felt so certain of anything in her life. She _wanted_ to take this step with him. "I'm sure."

There was a moment where they both paused; both seemed to take a second to think about what to do next. And then Kristoff was reaching down, between their bodies, holding himself in place. Elsa sucked in a breath, and he smiled. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, and Elsa responded greedily. She felt him as he entered her, slow and smooth, but he kept her distracted. Kept her focussed on his lips on hers, teeth gently tugging, tongue softly probing.

Elsa didn't clench her eyes closed, no matter how much she might have wished to. She was intimately aware of what was going on further down her body – it didn't hurt as such, but it was incredibly uncomfortable. She had to force herself to relax, sucking in a breath as Kristoff hit... something. 

She'd had the sex talk, had been told it would probably be painful. It still wasn't enough of a warning, nor was it entirely accurate. 

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked, pausing. Elsa swallowed thickly, chest moving with heavy breaths. She nodded, and blinked at him.

"What- what does it feel like to you?" she asked. "Because it's... weird."

Kristoff let out a small chuckle, which only had Elsa inhaling again because he'd shifted his body. That... didn't feel as bad. Could even go so far as to say she _liked_ it.

"It's the best feeling ever," he said, the sincerity bleeding through every syllable. "Can- can I move? Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Elsa breathed. "Just... go slow?"

Kristoff smiled, leaning down to capture her lips again. He didn't speak, but Elsa felt him as he began to withdraw – slowly, just as she'd asked. He moved back a little, then forward, gradually building up a gentle rhythm. How he had the patience, she had no idea. All she could do was show her appreciation with her lips and her smile; the little noises that escaped her chest and hung in the scant air between them.

Kristoff's lips moved to Elsa's throat, and she lifted her head back to give him more room. Her eyes slipped shut as she focussed on every sensation, from his kisses to his thrusts. Even his hand, resting gently on her waist, wasn't exempt. 

He was treating her like something delicate; fragile. The most precious thing in the world.

"How- how does it feel to you?" Kristoff asked. He didn't pause his motions, but he did slow down just a fraction more. Elsa bit her lip.

She didn't answer for a moment, focusing on her body and how Kristoff was making it feel. She felt...

"Warm. And... full? I can feel you, but it's different to my fingers—"

Kristoff choked, and Elsa opened her eyes to grin at him even as he paused his movements just to look at her incredulously.

"You- wait just- you just _said_ it!" he said, and the whole situation was pretty ridiculous. Elsa reached up and cupped his cheek. Now that he'd stopped moving, it felt even weirder.

"Well... yeah. We've been over this already tonight, remember? Though I don't normally stop..." she tilted his head meaningfully, and Kristoff blinked at her for a moment before something flickered in his eyes and he began moving his hips again.

 _That_ felt good. Elsa relaxed into the bed, sighing. Unconsciously, her hips began canting up towards Kristoff's. He bit his lip.

"What- what else do you normally do?" he asked, looking at her face. _Focusing_ on her face, even despite what they were actually doing. 

For the first time, though, Elsa found herself unable to answer. She felt herself heating up as she thought about exactly what she did to relieve this particular itch... and who taught her how.

Swallowing, she pushed that thought away. Tori had already intruded enough on her evening. 

Instead of speaking, though, she took Kristoff's hand. She looked at him, stomach swooping pleasantly when he smiled at her. Though, that might have been the way he was still moving within her.

"Sometimes I touch my chest," she said gently, placing his hand on her left breast. With her hand atop his, she was able to guide him – where she wanted him to be, how much pressure he should use. "My um. My nipples get really sensitive sometimes. I know," she swallowed, "I know that some girls like people using their mouths?"

"On- on your...?" Kristoff said. Elsa swallowed and nodded.

"I've never- I don't know how much truth there is..." she said. "Th- the person who told me also had... piercings..."

Kristoff looked like he was going to choke again. He did something else, instead – something completely unexpected. 

He withdrew from her, causing both of them to let out dual gasps. Elsa hadn't been close to finishing, not yet, but her body still mourned the loss.

"Kris?"

"What else do you do, Elsa?" he asked. She blinked at him.

"You don't want to finish?"

"I do," he said with a shrug, "but I've heard that girls can um. Can keep going. Afterwards. Boys can't. And I kinda want this to last as long as possible." Elsa didn't speak for a moment. "Is that- is that okay?"

A small, tender smile appeared on her face. "Y-yeah, Kris. Yeah that sounds good."

He smiled back at her, and then tilted his head forward. "So um. So what _do_ you do?"

Elsa bit her bottom lip, smile threatening to break out. "You know you have to tell me what you do afterwards, right?" she said. Suddenly all the hesitation and trepidation between them seemed to have vanished. It was nice. They'd already seen each other, and both still clearly wanted to be here. 

And so Elsa lifted a hand to her chest. She'd done more next to someone she'd known for less time, too – this, with Kris, was different, but perhaps that was a good thing.

"I like to touch my chest," she said, voice soft. She only had eyes for him. "At least to start off with..."

"Can you show me again?" he asked, lifting his own hand. He placed it on her ribs just below her right breast.

Kris was eager to learn, and it became clear to Elsa that he had at the very least fantasised about _doing_ this to her.

He was a far cry from the boy she'd met barely six months ago, so shy he could barely hold her gaze, let alone a conversation. And now here they were, shacked up in a motel room and exploring each other for the first – but hopefully not last – time. He moved so he was lying down, almost on top of her. It gave him room to use his hands on her chest, but also his mouth, kissing her over and over again, pulling the air from her lungs and leaving her breathless. It felt even better than when he was inside her, if she were honest – and that had felt pretty damn good. 

And then it suddenly felt _even better than that_ because his lips had moved down even further, sucking a bruise just above her breast before he took the peak into his mouth proper.

Oh God, no wonder Tori had reacted like that when she'd done it. His mouth was hot and wet, tongue gently pressing down even as he sucked harder. The pressure was one of the best things she'd ever felt, and it was clear now why Tori had wanted to touch herself when Elsa had done this for her.

"Oh... Kris..." she said, hand coming up so she could run her fngers through his hair. He didn't say anything, just kept up delivering one of the greatest feelings she'd ever felt. It was so _much_ and so _good_ and Elsa never wanted it to stop.

So she didn't tell him when she began to snake her hand down her body. He knew, though, of course he did, when she reached her destination. The shuddering breath and barely concealed moan was very telling. 

She felt him smile, and moments later, his own hand was nudging hers. He broke away, still leaving small kisses on her chest as he said, "Is this what you do, too?"

Elsa nodded, fingertips barely grazing her wetness. She could feel Kristoff's hand nudging hers, his large fingers gently pressing against her.

"Is there anything you do in particular?" he asked, returning his lips to her throat. She swallowed thickly, the smell of her own arousal getting stronger the longer they teased at her skin. It felt glorious.

"My um. Here."

Her gaze was planted firmly on the ceiling, and she could feel Kristoff's eyelashes fluttering against her skin. They were both doing this by touch, it seemed. Her hands were so much smaller than his when she grasped two of his fingers, moving them up up up to the little bundle of nerves. She let out a gasp as he pressed his fingers into her, and she could feel him smile.

"Your here? What is this?"

He was asking all these questions, but with the way he was stroking her, alternating motions and pressure, she found she wasn't easily able to answer. Her hips squirmed, and she bit her lip. God he was bringing her so much pleasure – and, not just pleasure. _Fun_. Love. Everything, from his words to his actions, were designed to make her feel so loved and complete.

He definitely deserved the same. So, she moved her hand away from his, blindly seeking out _him_.

"What- what do you do?" she asked, a little breathless. He sucked in when her fingertips brushed against him. She bite her lip and twisted her hand so she could properly grip him. He let out an audible noise at that, a low groan in the back of his throat.

"That," he said, pulling his face away so he could look at her properly. "Except it feels way better when you do it."

"It does?"

He swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. Everything feels better with you, Elsa. And not... not just this. But everything. Life, I guess."

What could she do except lean up to kiss him?

"Hey," she said once she pulled away, moments later. "I know things were... weird. And kind of still are sometimes. But, for the record... I'm so glad you're here with me." He smiled at her, and it gave her the courage to continue. "And right now I really... really want to finish this with you. We have plenty more time to explore later..."

Kristoff leaned forward to initiate the kiss this time, his hand moving away from her centre so he could cup her face. She did the same to him. They would definitely need a shower afterwards, but right at that moment, it was... nice.

"I need to just... change the thing," he said, breathless when he pulled away a few minutes later. Elsa swallowed and nodded. This time, he managed to put the condom on himself without any help from her. She lay back again, opening her legs a little wider.

"Still ready?"

Elsa bit her lip and nodded. "Whenever you are."

Kristoff didn't move close straight away, though. He used his hand to touch her, gathering some of her wetness and using it to stroke himself. He hadn't been flaccid before, but Elsa watched intently as he seemed to grow just a little bit bigger. Whether it was the motions or the choice in lubricant, she didn't know.

There would be plenty of opportunities to find out, though.

And then he was as ready as she. He guided himself into her, millimetres at a time as he moved back and forth, building up a gentle rhythm. 

Somehow it felt even better than before. More comfortable, more intimate. Elsa let her hips gently roll against him, leaning up to take his lips again and again. They couldn't do much more than that – Kristoff in particular had difficulty focusing on anything more than just how wonderful the entire situation felt – but that was okay.

They were here, together. Completely and utterly one another's, and it was beautiful. Elsa couldn't hold back her soft gasps and cries. Her hand moved down between them as Kristoff picked up his pace, desperately seeking out the bundle of nerves that would bring her even closer to utopia.

"I- I can't hold on much longer, Elsa," Kristoff gasped, breaking away just long enough to utter the words. Elsa bit her bottom lip, hips jerking as she used her pointer and middle fingers to squeeze the perfect amount of pressure onto her clit. Her hips jumped as Kristoff's jerked, just slightly out of time.

She could feel the pressure building where they were joined, and she knew it wouldn't take long.

"I'm almost- almost there too, Kris," she said. He nodded, slowing down just enough to keep her going but not so much that he would lose steam. Elsa closed her eyes, letting the pleasure forking from where they were joined shoot through her veins and down her limbs. Her fingers moved faster against herself, and the familiar heat just continued to build, faster and faster, higher and higher. It wasn't her fingers, though, that sent her careening over the edge; nor was it Kristoff, still moving inside her.

It was when he leaned down, murmuring a soft, "You're so beautiful," into her skin just as he took one straining nipple into his mouth.

"Nghh! God!" she cried out, hips rolling and shuddering. He let go almost immediately, his own body responding to the tightening of her muscles around him.

It was probably the best orgasm he'd ever had. Definitely beat flying solo.

Neither moved for a long time. Not until Elsa's contractions subsided and he softened enough to extricate himself. 

The aftermath was a little strained. A little... different. Not bad, not at all, but now that they'd both finished, that desperate desire for each other had been tempered. Elsa slipped her underwear back on, arms crossed over her bra. She couldn't very well put her dress back on. Kristoff was in a similar position; he pulled up his briefs and tossed his trousers back on, and they both weren't looking at each other.

At least, not until Elsa spoke.

"So... that was something."

Kristoff glanced over at her, giving a slight chuckle. "Yeah, it was."

"So you've never, um, done that before?" He shook his head, and Elsa nodded. He didn't repeat the question back at her – maybe he didn't want to know. But he did pick up her hand, running his thumb over the top.

"I'm really glad I got to share that with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, I said it before. It's only you, Els. Forever."

Swallowing thickly, she nodded. She couldn't exactly say the words back, not when she couldn't give him her entire heart. It didn't seem to matter, though. He stood up to turn off the overhead light, though there was still more than enough light from the bedside lamp. Scooting back, Elsa slipped under the covers, holding them open for him.

Their bodies found a near-perfect fit as he moved under the covers next to her, holding out his arms so she could snuggle close.

"Tonight was perfect, Kris," she said, looking up at him as she lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. "I never imagined that I'd get to go to Prom with someone I actually—" she sighed, cutting off any words that might come back to bite her tomorrow. "Thank you."

What could he do other than lean down and kiss her? There would be things to talk about, wounds on her heart that hadn't – and may not ever – fully heal. But he'd be there for her as long as she wanted him.

For now, tomorrow was another day, and one he couldn't wait to spend with her yet again. It didn't really feel like anything had changed between them, and maybe that was a good thing. They were still the same Elsa and Kristoff they'd been for the past six months since Tori had left. Now they were just growing together. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
